Reunited by will, Detached by fate
by Ria-Hime45
Summary: Amethyst went to Japan to fulfill her deepest wish to meet her brother. But will she be able to tell him? (A/N: really suck at making summary or description, so yeah... this is my first fic publish here so please be nice to me :))
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to say this only once throughout the story... I don't own Kuroko no basuke and any character from Twilight... but my OC's only...**

**Forgive my grammar mistakes, wrong spelling if there's any, I'm just an amateur who decided to post my story here... so don't expect too much of me :(... Sorry, I had a problem making names so I just used some of the characters from Twilight but I'm not making them my own... They are all belong to their rightful owners...**

_"Italic" - Conversation in english_

***thought***

"Conversation"

_"I want to go to Japan, Dad"_ Amethyst suddenly said _"Why do you suddenly want to go there?"_ her Dad asked _"I want to meet my brother"_ she simply said _"I know he's been picked by the council to be the sole heir of the family, since he is a boy... I'm not going to make any ruckus; I just want to be able to see him... besides I don't have plans to change the thing that was already decided even before we even take our first step"_ Amethyst said_ "then what are you really planning, Amy?"_ he asked _"you know my condition, Dad... Take this as my deepest wish... let's go to Japan"_ she said _"Alright, but please don't meddle on the things that have been already decided"_ he said_ "I promise, besides what else I can do about it?"_ she said, smiling_ "Thanks, Dad"_ she adds, hugging him. They then make a flight to Japan the day after tomorrow. While waiting for that day, Amethyst remain to be in her room, looking at the file in her computer_ "you really seem a smart person, brother. Hope to meet you. I don't really counting on getting close to you since..."_ she was cut-off by a massive headache she suddenly felt. Pushing the button, her personal nurses rushed inside her room and immediately do their jobs when something like this happened to her.

-April 30-

They had arrived at their mansion where they were going to stay_ "I had arranged your transfer record to the school where your brother's studying. But I don't know if you were be able to be in the same class as him, since it's really late"_ her father informed her_ "it's quite alright, Dad. Thank you. I still think it's unnecessary for me to attend school in my case but this is the only way I could meet him"_ Amethyst said, smiling_ "you'll be going to be escorted by Jasper in going to and heading back from school every day"_ Carlisle (her dad) said _"if you may, I want to be by myself going and heading back from school, I don't want any attention to be given to me by giving me special treatment like that, Dad"_ Amethyst said _"but Amy... it might tire you out"_ he said _"I'm going to take a break if I feel I needed to... Don't worry too much, Dad"_ she said smiling._ "How did you manage Mom to agree with this anyway?"_ she asked_ "I used your "deepest wish- thing", she wants to go as well but she still have something to finish first. But she specifically told me that she's going here as soon as she had finish all the errand she needed to do"_ he said _"you think she's going to be okay?"_ Amethyst asked _"She will be. If we had known better, she really wants to see him too"_ Carlisle said _"Now go take some rest, it's going to be a long day for you tomorrow" he adds before covering her by her blanket._

_**Votes/Reviews are welcome, but please refuse to give me flames... I'm such a sensitive person... but a nice way of critics can be helpful sometimes... Thanks...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Italic" - Conversation in English_

__***thought***

"Conversation"

-May 1-

Amethyst was currently walking towards her new school wearing her new uniform in completely deep in thought _*now that I think about it, I don't know how will I react when I see him*_ she thought herself when she was roughly bumped by someone running from behind her that cause her fall to her knee _*ouch, that's mean*_she thought "look what you've done, Dai-Chan" a girl about her age said. She look up to see a tanned-boy and a girl with pink hair before her "that's because you kept on nagging me, besides I can't be late at the time he had given 5 minutes ago, so I better go now" the guy said, as he run again "are you okay?" the girl asked her, extending her hand to help her up "uh... yeah... thanks" Amethyst said, taking her offered help "Sorry about that. Dai-Chan really has an issue about his persona" the girl said smiling "it's alright... I just got gash... it's no big deal" Amethyst said, smiling "you're the new student, are you? I'm Momoi Satsuki" she said "yeah, I'm Ame... sorry I forgot, here in Japan you introduce with your last name first... I'm Cullen Amethyst" Amethyst said, smiling "you're not Japanese?" Momoi asked, as they both start their trip to the school "I'm actually half blooded Japanese" Amethyst said "but it's really is my first time here" she adds "then wow, you are so fluent in speaking our language" Momoi state amazingly "it's because back home, I always studying all about Japan. So I had to learn your language, since most of the books I've read were written in your tongue" Amethyst said "you know, you seem reminded me of someone, I just couldn't figure out who" Momoi said "really? Maybe in your dream" Amethyst said. Then they had reached their destination, Teikou Middle school "so, Cullen-Chan, this is where I would leave you... I hope to see you again... I first need to find where Dai-Chan is... If I don't have any errand to do, I would like to show you around, I'm not making any promises though, bye" Momoi said, smiling brightly "sure, thanks... Hope to see you too again, Momoi-Chan" Amethyst said, smiling as well. She then went to the Director's office to get the class number they had put her into and her locker number and combination. She knocked first and waits for the permission before she entered the room _"you must be the transferee"_ the director said "_yes, sire... I'm here to ask for my class number and also for my locker number and combination"_ she said, quite polite _"since you're grade from your 1__st__ year middle school were remarkable, we had decided to put you in Class 2 A. Here's your locker number and combination. Hope you find our school to your likings. If you may permit me to ask, how will you cope-up with the language we usually be using in the entire school?" _the director asked "you don't need to be worried about that, sire. I'm well learned everything about your verbal communication, and I'm confidently can interact using your idiom" Amethyst said, smiling. The Director gave an amused look at her before dismissing her.

-2nd year Class 2 A-

The class has been quieted down since their instructor entered the room "Class, before we start... today even if it's late, you have a new classmate" she said "Cullen-san, you can enter the room now" she said. Amethyst went into the classroom and faces the whole class. She feels every eyes on her _*it's really is different from states*_ she thought "can you please introduce to your new classmates, and briefly tell something about yourself" the instructor said, smiling at her. She nodded at her before facing the class again "I'm Cullen Amethyst, even though my name didn't give an indication, I am half blooded Japanese. I grew up in America" she said "ne? Why did you come in Japan Amy-chin?" a guy with purple hair and bored look in his eyes suddenly asked *why do I suddenly call her like that?* he thought "Murasakibara-kun..." the instructor was about to lectured him when Amethyst cut-her off "its okay, Sensei... I have 2 reasons unto why I had decided to go here, 1st I want to see where I was born originally, the 2nd one would be too personal, so I'm sorry If I couldn't fully answer your question, Murasakibara-san" she said, bowing slightly "well, it's your right to not answer every question been ask to you, Cullen-san. I'm your modern Japanese language instructor, Kirisaki Megumi" she said "I'm in your hands, Kirisaki-sensei" Amethyst said, bowing slightly to show respect "you can take your seat behind Midorima-kun... and beside Momoi-san" Megumi said, smiling. Amethyst just realizes that she's in the same class as the 2 she came across while going to school. When she sit next to Momoi, she immediately talk to her "hey, Cullen-Chan... how about joining us in lunch later" she said "Satsuki, don't just drag random people" the guy before said "you're mean... you should at least do something for bumping her earlier... she even have gash" Momoi said "well, it wasn't really my fault for being in a hurry" he said "it's okay, Momoi-Chan... I have some errand to do, I'm quite pleased by your invitation, though" Amethyst said, still has smile on her face. The class went by in surprisingly just like a wind blows. The bell for lunch break rung and students starts to leave the room one by one "are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" Momoi asked her while she's busily packing her things. She look at her to find that she's with the guy with the light blue hair who are sitting behind her "yeah, don't worry about me" Amethyst said "ne? Cullen-Chan, if you need any help regarding our class, you don't need to hesitate to approach us" a blonde guy said in quite cheerful way "that's a fastidious of you... I'm going to keep that in mind" Amethyst said "I'm Kise Ryota, by the way" he introduce himself "domo, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" the light blue hair guy said, bowing faintly "it's a pleasure to know both of your name" Amethyst said bowing slightly "eh? She reminded me of someone, but can't figure it out" Kise said "Momoi-Chan said the same thing, though... but we just met today... Maybe we had met in our dream" Amethyst said "Satsuki, Tetsu... Aren't you going to have lunch at the usual spot?" the guy before asked from the front door "why didn't you invite me as well, Aominecchi?" Kise asked "perhaps because I don't want you there? You're just so noisy" he said "mean" Kise whined "anyway, that's Aomine Daiki... I just thought you need to know him too, since he bumped you earlier" Kuroko said "Thanks... you better go now, eat your lunch" Amethyst said, when she heard her phone ring "okay, see yah later then" Momoi said waving at her. When Amethyst was already left alone in the room, she took the chance to answer who ever calling her _"Hai, Amethyst speaking"_ she said "_Amy I've been calling you since the start of your lunch break, why didn't you answer right away?" _Carlisle asked _"Sorry, I've been talking to some of my classmate earlier. Why are you calling me anyway?" _She asked _"well did you find him?" _he asked _"No, not yet... I'm planning to look around later after class so I probably won't be home early today" _she said _"Are you sure you don't want Jasper to fetch you instead?" _he asked, although he was aware of her answer _"Of course Dad... I'll be fine..." _she said smiling _*he's really a great Dad* _she thought.

Their lunch break had been done without her even eating, just like what happen sometimes in her daily life. She just spends the break reading a book "you like that novel too?" someone asked her from behind her "yeah, she's really a great author. I had almost all her novel back home in America but unfortunately I can't bring them all, Kuroko-kun" Amethyst looking at him "hey has anyone of you know why he hadn't attended any of our class yet? It's not like him to skip classes" Aomine said "he has some business to attend to, he'll be at club activity later though" Midorima said as he settled himself in his seat "Aka-chin really has some issue with his father, hasn't he?" Murasakibara asked "let's just not talk about it, guys. Or if he'll know we had talk about his relation with his father you will be punished extremely" Momoi said as she seat beside Amethyst who return her attention to her book, thinking eavesdropping to whatever they were talking about was not really a lady-like.

At the end of their class hour everyone got ready to take their leave, some of them have some plans on going somewhere before going home, some were going straight back home and some were going to be on their club activity. As for Amethyst, she got ready to walked around the school for a little bit longer before going back home "Cullen-Chan, I really want to show you around the school or even bring you to the town but we have our club activities today... I really apologize" Momoi said "It's really okay, Momoi-chan. You don't need to apologize at all, I understand and I don't want to hinder with your club activities" Amethyst said "you made a slight mistake about what you said, Satsuki... we always have club activities, it's not just today" Aomine said "we better be get going before Aka-chin got mad to us for being late" Murasakibara said, as he leave the room "where's Tetsu?" Aomine asked "Kuroko-kun had already left a while ago" Amethyst said "What?! Using his misdirection to leave us behind wasn't really nice" Aomine said "uhm... anou... Aomine-kun, actually you're the only one left here... they already had gone after Murasakibara-kun takes his leave" Amethyst said "WHAT!? THOSE BASTARDS!" Aomine yelled, as he run as fast as he could to be able to catch them. Amethyst smile as she watches him run outside the room "he can be really childish" she said to herself.

**Votes/Reviews are welcome, but please refuse to give me flames... I'm such a sensitive person... but a nice way of critics can be helpful sometimes... Thanks...**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Italic" - conversation in English_

__***Thoughts***

"Conversation"

Amethyst began looking around the campus, hoping to see a certain person at least even before she went home. While walking she had spotted Aomine running back and forth outside of a gym "Aomine-kun, why are you running like that?" she asked when she had approach him. He run away from her and run back stopping in front her "because Akashi had given me his punishment for being late, while those people arrive on time" he said, slightly annoyed "did you just said Akashi, Aomine-kun?" she asked, surprise in her voice which is Aomine didn't mind at all "yeah, Akashi Seijuro, he's the captain of the 1st string basketball team" Aomine said as he went back in the gym after finishing his 50 laps running outside. Amethyst, absent-mindedly followed him but just stopping in front of the entrance since she knows she wasn't really allowed to step foot inside because she's not a member and also she's wearing an inappropriate shoes. She looks around the people who are practicing and spotted Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko, Kise and Momoi in there as well. But only one had taken her attention, the red hair and eyes who are standing at the sideline looking at his team members to practice *now you see him, Amethyst... what will you do next?* she thought while staring at him. Her thought were back into reality when someone suddenly blocked her view from the red head "Cullen-Chan, what are you doing here?" Momoi asked "uh... I'm just looking around when I saw Aomine-kun running outside" she said "oh! It's because Akashi-kun punished him for being late" Momoi said, cheerfully like she was glad for that punishment "yeah, he told me that" Amethyst said, trying to peek another view of that red hair "who are you trying to see, Cullen-san?" she then saw Kuroko walked beside Momoi "eh? No one in particular, I just thought what a hard work your team emitting in practice... your team would surely the best with this kind of training" Amethyst manage to say "I'm pleased you thought that way about the team. I never seen you before" a new voice spoke from Kuroko's side and she saw the red hair she's been eagerly want to see "I'm the transferee, Cullen Amethyst... it's a pleasure to know I please you, Akashi Seijuro-kun" Amethyst said *shoot, I slipped... he even don't introduce himself yet and I already know his name... think of something fast* she thought when she had realizes her mistake "how did you know my name?" he asked narrowing his red eyes "my apologies, Aomine-kun had told me about the captain of the 1st string basketball team, and by the way you watch them practice make me assume that it was you" she said, taking a slight bow *thanks to Aomine-kun for telling me his whole name, although I had known it for a long time* she thought "talking about me and telling someone I don't know my complete name... Daiki surely love to be punished" Akashi said, quite scary "please, don't punish him, for I am the one who makes him introduce you without your knowing" Amethyst said, before bowing to show her sincerity "who are you really?" Akashi had to asked for he had felt something behind the girl in front of them "I'm just a Cullen, just a simple individual not even can compare to an Akashi" she said bowing to show her respect to the Akashi's "If you'll excuse me, I need to be heading home" she add before facing Kuroko and Momoi once more "see you tomorrow in class, Momoi-Chan, Kuroko-kun" she said, bowing slightly before attempting to leave but Akashi had stop her "A lady like you shouldn't be wondering alone in the street at this hour" he said "you don't need to worry about me... I, myself need to be alone right now" she said then leave "ne? Are you interested in her, Akashicchi?" Kise had to asked when he approached them "Ryota... 100 push-ups" Akashi said as he leave the 3 of them "Eh? What did I do?" Kise whined "you just asked him a question" Kuroko said, bluntly *why do I feel that I know her for some reason* Akashi thought.

Amethyst had been walking for a while now when she saw a park, and since she felt slightly tired, she decide to take a break and sit for a while "Now that you had achieve why you really here. What are your plans now?" she said to herself. She's been staying there deep in thought and had forgotten about the time "Cullen-san, why are you still here?" someone asked. She looks to the owner of the voice and found Kuroko, Momoi and Aomine eating some Popsicle "eh? I guess I got lost track of time, Kuroko-kun" she answered, after looking at the dark sky "and you? Why are you still in the street?" she asked "we just finished our club activities an hour ago and decided to treat our self with a popsicles" Momoi said. Amethyst was about to say something when her phone rang, she pick it up from her bag "excuse me, for a little bit" she said before answering _"Hai, Amethyst here"_ she said _"Amy, where are you? You're supposed to be here an hour ago, at least" _Carlisle asked, worriedly _"I'm sorry, Dad... I got lost track of time... be there for at least 15 minutes... 20 tops" _she said, before hanging up "I'd better go, or my Dad will send a search party" Amethyst said, smiling "why don't you walk with us? It seems we are in the same path... it's really is dangerous walking alone at this hour" Momoi said "If I wasn't going to be thwart with your plans" she said, bowing. The three of them start walking in silence until Amethyst break it "so, uhm... Momoi-Chan, are you and Aomine-kun dating?" she suddenly asked which was the reason Aomine to choke down the burger she insisted on treating them and Momoi got flustered "Why do I even date her? She's annoying, and she's far from acting like a girl, a horrible cook as well" Aomine said. Momoi punch him to the side after hearing what Aomine just said "Momoi-san and Aomine-kun are childhood friends" Kuroko answered for them "besides I'm in-love with Tetsu-kun" Momoi said as he hugs Kuroko "then poor, Tetsu... if you're going to be his wife and all" Aomine said, who are currently receiving punches from Momoi "is that so? Then since when did you guys had known Akashi-kun?" she suddenly asked again "why did you asked?" Momoi asked, curiously "just wondering" she simply said, without looking to any of them "well, I've known him since 1st year... we, together with Midorima and Murasakibara manage to enter the 1st string on our 1st year" Aomine said "I've known him 6 months after my 1st year in middle school started, but if you're wondering if he's a nice person... then my answer would be yes... he's after all the reason why I manage to enter the 1st string" Kuroko said. The things he said makes her smile "are you interested in him?" Momoi asked "In a way of I wanted to know him more, yeah" Amethyst said.

**Votes/Reviews are welcome, but please refuse to give me flames... I'm such a sensitive person... but a nice way of critics can be helpful sometimes... Thanks...**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Italic" - conversation in English_

***Thoughts***

"Conversation"

-June 18-

Amethyst manages to be close to Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Kuroko, and Momoi and even to Akashi without her intention though. And today she's been wondering for a while why Kise's table has full of gifts. She's been staring at it for while and girls continued to consign their gift on the said table "are you wondering why there are lots of gifts there?" Akashi asked, since from their group they are the only one who manage to arrive at class early "for a while" she said "today's Kise's birthday... his first birthday here at Teikou" Akashi answered "I didn't know. I didn't manage to buy him one" she said "you don't have to, Amycchi" Kise said when he approaches them "but..." Amethyst was cut off by Kise "no buts, Amycchi... being friend with you is more than enough... and I wish you'll be my friend forever with everyone" "forever Friends with you? It's like a curse being stuck with your noisiness" Aomine said "Aominecchi, you're mean" Kise whines *forever* Amethyst thought sadly "when was your birthday, Amy-Chan? Since you've known that mine was May 4, and Ki-chan was June 18... Midorin was on July 7... Dai-Chan on Aug. 31... Muk-kun on Oct. 9... Then Akashi-kun on Dec. 20... Tetsu-kun on Jan. 31... When was yours?" Momoi asked "enumerating all our birthday, Sa-chin?" Murasakibara asked while munching his snack "not really, Muk-kun..." Momoi said "I had the same birthday with Akashi-kun" Amethyst said "eh? It's like you're a twin" Kise just blurt out "ne? Is it possible?" Murasakibara said "don't be ridiculous, Kise. How can they be twins? They have different parents" Aomine said "and Aka-chin is the only child" Murasakibara said "Aomine-kun's right. Perhaps it's just a coincident" Amethyst said "Then let's celebrate it, it's a first time we're going to celebrate a birthday with 2 people celebrating it" Momoi said "they would have 2 cakes?" Murasakibara asked, drooling over thinking about cakes "enough with your snacks, Murasakibara" Midorima said "celebrate it together?" Amethyst asked "yeah, it will be fun" Kuroko said "for you to celebrate it with Akashi-kun is a thing you can expect but... it's quite different celebrating together... it's like wishing an impossible thing... since..." Amethyst was cut-off feeling a headache coming up. She stands and leaves the room "what happened to her?" Midorima asked *a twin, huh?* Akashi thought. Amethyst didn't go back to class until their lunch break arrives. The group go to their usual spot and saw her standing near on the railing looking at the sight before her. She has given the access to go there by the group "Amy-chin, did you spend the time here?" Murasakibara said. Amethyst didn't face them "I just need the time to think. To blame myself for what mistake I just did" she said "mistake?" Aomine asked, curiously "being friends with you 7 was the biggest mistake I did" she said "what are you implying?" Midorima asked "did I make Amy-chin angry with us?" Murasakibara said "like I said, this is my mistake. Not yours, Murasakibara-kun. I don't intend to be close to anyone on my stay here. Mostly I don't plan to be close to any of you, to the extent that you will consider me as your friend. Don't misunderstand me; I really am glad to be part of your life... and that was killing me, seeing you happy everyday when we hang-out together... I'm sorry I just don't want you to feel something that would surely will gave you a hard time... so please, from now on, don't come near me again... just forget that I existed in your world" Amethyst said, as she was about to leave the roof top "what are you hiding from us, Cullen-san?" Kuroko asked "I'm not hiding anything" she said still not looking at them "I've been thinking about it since you came here, Cullen-Chan" Kuroko said "you're 1st reason to be here was to see where you born, right?" he asked "she was born here?" Akashi asked, since he's not there in Amethyst 1st day "I'm surprise you didn't know that, Akashicchi" Kise said "Ryota... today you're going to have 100 push-up and 50 laps around the gym" he said "ehhhh?!" Kise whined "you're right, Kuroko-kun... the 2nd one still is too personal to tell you... and I don't really intending for anyone of you to know about it" Amethyst said "just please... stay away from me from now on" she said as she leave the roof.

For their remaining subject, Amethyst tried her best to ignore Kise and Momoi who's been asking her what happened to her. By the end of the class, Amethyst quickly leaves the room even before Kise would stop her *I'm sorry, guys* she thought, a tear fell as she went out of the room.

**Reviews are welcome, but please refrain to give me flames... I'm such a sensitive person... but a nice way of critics can be helpful sometimes... Thanks...**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Italic" - conversation in English_

***Thoughts***

"Conversation"

-Aug. 31-

It's been 2 months since Amethyst told the group to stay away from her and they did. She felt sad about it but she knows it would be for the best. She just watches them from the distance hoping that they will definitely forget her. It was Aomine's birthday and they were planning on having a party on his place since his parents were on the night shift "why in our house?" Aomine asked "because it is your birthday after all, Aominecchi" Ryota said, excitedly "then why didn't we celebrate yours and Midorima's birthday at your own houses?" Aomine asked again "because we decided to celebrate it somewhere else" Momoi said "and because I said that we will celebrate your birthday on your house" Akashi said "Fine" Aomine said, defeat *it will surely be great* Amethyst thought sadly as she answers her phone _*Amethyst here* _she said _*did you already ask your instructor after your break that you need to leave early today?*_ Carlisle asked _*shoot, I forgot... I'm going to the faculty now... sorry, Dad... I don't know how I can forget about today"_ she said, while she packed up her book_*let's just meet up there... I will send Jasper to fetch you at school* _Carlisle said _*Okay, since I forgot about it, then I will agree with the fetching-thingy... See yah there, Dad... Oh and don't be too emotional whatever the result was going to be okay... we all know how it is going to be... bye"_ she said before hanging-up. As soon as she pack the last thing of her things, her instruction Kirisaki Megumi went in to the class "why did I forget what have to be done today, anyway?" she asked to herself but the group of friend heard her as she went to where their instruction is "Kirisaki-sensei, I apologize to inform you this late but I really need to leave early today" they heard Amethyst said "why is that, Cullen-san?" Kirisaki-sensei asked "Can we talk outside, sensei?" Amethyst asked "sure, Cullen-san. Class please while you wait open your book to page 270 and read the passage" she said before she went outside with Amethyst "I wonder why Amy-Chan's leaving early today" Momoi said "who knows?" Aomine said "she's been really avoiding us this past months" Murasakibara said, sadly "but we're doing the same thing she ask us too" Kuroko said "I think Kuroko's right before. She's been hiding something from us... from everyone in here" Midorima said "do you think she'll tell Kirisaki-sensei about it?" Kise asked "we will know whatever it is" Akashi said. Just then Kirisaki-sensei returned to the room with Amethyst behind her. Amethyst went to her seat just to take her things before going back in front of her sensei and bow slightly before leaving "So class, did you already read the passage?" Kirisaki-sensei asked "Kirisaki-sensei, why did Cullen-san leave early today?" Kuroko asked "Kuroko-kun, she specifically told me not to mention the reason to the class if anyone would happen to ask" she said, not looking to anyone "then I order you to tell us what the reason of her leave is?" Akashi asked, quite deadly "all she says to me that she's meeting her father to do some important thing... I tried to ask her what it is but she just turn sadder than before and told me that she wishes to be able to say whatever it is but she couldn't bring herself to" Kirisaki-sensei said, afraid of her life because of the aura Akashi had given her "hope yourself you said all that you talked about, Kirisaki-sensei" Akashi said "that's all... but class did you manage to see the difference with Cullen-san? I'm quite worried because she became aloof and sadder everyday" Sensei asked, worriedly "we manage to see that" Momoi said, sadly "she specifically told us to stay away from her" Kise said "she told us the same thing" one of her classmate said "I wonder what makes her like that" Murasakibara said.

**Reviews are welcome, but please refrain to give me flames... I'm such a sensitive person... but a nice way of critics can be helpful sometimes... Thanks...**


End file.
